Against the Odds
by SLITH
Summary: Upon coming to a planet SG1 comes across the usual welcoming from the residents.Some welcoming and some not welcoming,things take a turn for the worse when Carter is captured by the Gua'uld. What has happened with O'Neill and Teal'c? Leaving it up to Dan.
1. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 1:

The Nightmare Begins

Cuffs attached to wrists, chains going up to the far sides between ceiling and wall on either side of the small stone room. Black vest has been removed; the wrists are worn in by the cuffs, dried blood on wrists. Sweat on face, head hanging down. Green jacket open to show the black shirt on under it.

Looking up as the door slides open to see two Gua'uld come in and once with a recording device in hand, he is shorter and tanned. The other is taller, darker skin tone with a masculine body superior to his partner. "Time to commence once again" the smaller one stated as he set the recorder down, "and this time, your friends will be watching… oh that's right! They were the last time as well."

Glaring at the two men, blonde bangs hanging over her eyes; bottom lip has a cut on it. She didn't know her friends had been watching, in any case though she hasn't given out anything. The device was then turned on and the bigger man walked up in front of her to take hold of her jaw with his right hand.

"Ready to talk yet?" he asked in a deep voice for Carter to pull her head away from his hand. In response the guy backhanded her in the right corner of her jaw. "This could be so much easier on you if you would just tell us what we want to know, then all of these beatings will stop" he said and Carter stayed silent.

Without hesitation he punched Carter in the left cheek hard, and then again before delivering a solid punch to her abdomen. Taking a step aside for the other guy to step up.

Carter's knees bending, arms tightening form the unexpected blow, wishing she could fight back while gasping. "What are the symbols to your planet?" the smaller man asked while watching her clench her teeth and then look at him, looking him hard in the eyes.

"I will tell you nothing," Carter stated in response for the man to deliver a solid backhand to the right side of her face. Knocking her back on the chains for the cuffs to dig into her wrists for them to scream through her arms till she moved herself into standing up properly again.

"You will eventually break!" he declared like he could foresee the future.

"Whom did you come here for?" the other asked while Carter can feel her right cheek swelling up already. Looking at the man in the eye, '_even if I say the Three Stooges they'll just beat me up even worse… hopefully in saying nothing the torture won't be as bad_' she thought.

The big guy then reached around behind her, and grabbed a handful of her hair on the back of her head and yanked her head back. "The longer you take to answer a question… the more we won't use our hands to beat you" he warned, right in her face. Fighting to not wince very much as he then brought up a small dagger, her eyes went to it for a moment before going back to his cold, dark, menacing eyes.

'_So much for that last thought…_ ' Carter thought and the guy let go of her hair finally for her to shut her eyes tight. "Okay… I didn't come here to see anyone" Carter answered, to finally open her eyes and see the smaller one come over, taking the dagger form his partner.

Placing the tip just below her chin, his face two inches from her own, "why would you come to this planet if not to meet someone?" he asked, her jaw clenched.

"It is what I am… an explorer" Carter answered, making sure not to move her jaw for him to move the dagger away.

Taking a step away from her, he looks at his partner to give him a nod.

With that the device got turned off by the smaller guy and both of them left the room for Carter to rest her head against her right arm. '_Please…. please come soon Colonel… Teal'c…_'

Meanwhile on the same planet in the early evening, four miles away from the special base, is a little village where Daniel Jackson is pointing with his right hand at where a large ball is floating and was just showing Carter. "Jack! You have to help me save Sam!" Daniel stated in a partial hush as to not attract attention from the villagers. Looking from the big silver ball to Daniel.

Seeing determination in the young man's eyes, he can tell he is serious but feels lost. Jack is just wearing his black shirt and cargo pants now. Jacket, vest, hat and gun are all in his little room in this small village. The small village was built in a large clearing of trees, surrounding is the forests of the planet, with two fields for crops close to the village. A large chrome block stands in the middle of the village with the silver ball hovering above it; all of the buildings are made of logs.

"Sam?" Jack asked and furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought of what it is this young man is talking to him about.

Placing both hands onto Jack's shoulder's, "yes, Major Samantha Carter" Daniel said in a firm but calm tone to try and get through to his old friend.

Jack shut his eyes tight and fisted both hands to then look up at Daniel. A certain glint in his eyes, "I remember…" he said at last and Daniel's hands dropped from Jack's shoulders.

Taking charge and not wanting to bring any more attention to the both of them than already has come, "go and get Teal'c, I'll wander around a little and come and get my stuff. Do you know of where they're holding Carter?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Nodding quickly, "yes, yes… from what I know it is quite the hike" Daniel answered, happy to finally have Jack back.

Looking around to be sure that they aren't getting very many looks, but already they are, "alright, we leave as soon as Teal'c and I are armed" Jack instructed and held up both hands in the air, "look! Leave me alone! I have lived here all my life and it wasn't until today that I met you!" and he stormed off to go to where he'd been chopping wood earlier. Daniel just smiled on the inside and walked off, head low in defeat.

Looking around Daniel walked over to the building directly in front of him; this was where Teal'c had been since he started to remember.

* * *

Eight hours earlier the Stargate that is placed several feet away from the village with a pathway going towards it activated. The townsfolk hearing it activate watched as Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Dr. Robert Parkins stepped out. Parkins taking Daniel's place while he is working on something in his lab, Parkins has three inch long black hair. A parting on the left side of his head with the hair combed over, short and long glasses sitting up at the top of his nose, he is a little older than Daniel but a little shorter than him.

"Interesting little place" O'Neill commented as they walked down, Parkins taking out his disposable camera and taking a quick picture of the view of it all. O'Neill rose his right brow, "first time?"

Parkins smiled, a little shy looking, "yeah, sorry… if you have a problem with it-" he began to say for Jack to wave his hand.

"No, no… knock yourself out, just don't scare the people" O'Neill said for Parkins to smile. Carter couldn't help but smile.

Five villagers came up to them, standing tall and proud. Probably those in charge are the first thoughts to cross through SG1's minds, wearing suede brown robes in layers for the one, in tan brown and white for another. While the other three wear a thick material in beige with V-neck short-sleeved shirts and darker pants in the same thick material. All wearing potato sack looking material for shoes but with something hard at the bottom and string to lace it up to the ankles.

"Welcome travelers" the one in suede brown greeted, tall with a balding head and some white hair combed over the top of his head. Folding his fingers together over his stomach, dark blue eyes showing curiosity.

O'Neill smiled while the rest of the team followed in behind him with Carter to his left and Teal'c in behind to his right. Parkins right behind him. "Thank you, we have come to be friends" O'Neill greeted for the one in suede tan brown robes to come up.

His dark hair combed forward with curls, years younger than the other man but with interrogating dark brown eyes. Pointing at the group before him, "what are the things you carry? Coming to be friends you certainly-"

"They have only just arrived here, Stephan, let them say their peace" the older one said, Carter immediately took note that the other three are only observing. A thought crossing through her mind if maybe they're apprentices.

"We travel with weapons and all of this gear because we never know of what we may run into when we come out of the Stargate" O'Neill said like he'd said it many times before. Hating the fact that they tend to run into someone on a planet that deems them to be untrustworthy and dangerous.

The older man smiled at them, "we send off some of our own people now and then to other places, Stephan just prefers our own people going and coming" he then gave a small bow. "I am Cillian."

O'Neill pointed his thumb at himself, "I am Colonel O'Neill" and then pointing his thumb over his right shoulder, "this is Teal'c" looking to his left and holds his right hand out towards Carter. "This is Major Carter… and" O'Neill looked behind himself to finally find the other member of his team, "the man behind me is Dr. Parkins. We are a team called SG1."

Stephan then gave Cillian a look that O'Neill and Teal'c couldn't quite place. On the other hand, Carter has a feeling that he's giving a particular look. Dr. Parkins is pretty much oblivious and just surprised by everything he is witnessing.

For the few seconds that Stephan gave Cillian the look he then stormed off, for Cillian to shake his head. Looking at the group before him, "I apologize, he _really_ doesn't like strangers coming to our planet" Cillian then motioned with both hands towards the village. "Please, come and have a meal," he offered and without further a due they all went to the village.

"We were wondering if you might have something to trade," Carter asked as they came into the village and Cillian clapped his hands together and turned to face them.

"That would be most wonderful! I can see that you are more advanced than us in what you carry on you" he smiled and thought for a moment. To look at Major Carter with a look of curiosity, "do you have interest in special stones?"

Parkins turned to look at Teal'c, camera in his pocket in his hand with the look of curiosity.

"What kind of special stones?" Carter asked in return and before Cillian could answer they could hear Stephan hurrying over. Once there he took a deep breath to stand up straight and tall.

"I apologize, I just spoke with our council members briefly. They apologize for not coming to meet you right now and asked if you've been offered a meal?" Stephan asked with a forced smile. O'Neill, Teal'c and Carter all figuring he must have been told to be friendly to them.

Opening his hands towards Carter, "Yes, and I was about to tell Major Carter about the unique stones we have as they are interested in trading" smiling at his friend and Stephan turned to her and seemed to bright up at the mention of what Cillian spoke of.

Looking between her and her friends, "that is a great idea, we cannot use it all that well ourselves but it may be of great use to you" thinking for a moment he snapped his fingers and whirled around. "Owen! Owen come here!"

A young guy in the distance that was just coming out of a tall building looked over and ran over upon being called. He is wearing a suede tan vest that has big buttons to do it up and thick material very dark pants, short curly black hair with a long and thin young face, tall and very fit looking.

"Hello Cillian and Stephan" he greeted, hazelnut brown eyes looking over each person of SG1, he reached out his right hand, "I am not used to seeing visitors here. It is nice to meet those form another world" he said and shook each of their hands for Stephan to roll his eyes.

"Yes Owen, I require you to take Major Carter here to the special stones we have, out in the forest" Stephan requested with a smirk as he looks at the boy.

Owen nodded, "yes sir, are you up for a nice hike Major?" he asked, and Carter smiled as she turned to look at the group of 3 guys.

"Have a nice time, Major Carter" Teal'c said with a smile, Carter smiled back at him for O'Neill to raise his right hand to her.

"Don't have too much fun doing your… thing that you do with cool stuff," O'Neill added and Carter shook her head with a smirk on her face while walking backwards.

"I'll try not to, sir" and with that Owen and Major Carter went off towards the other end of the town, out beyond the fields of the people's crops.

Dr. Parkins then held out his camera and aimed it at himself and took a quick picture before hurrying after O'Neill, Teal'c, Cillian and Stephan into this small restaurant. Some nice long oak tables to sit at, a bar and to the far left of the room a set of stairs to go up to where the owners sleep, the waitresses of the place wearing thin white bonnet hairnets and nicely stitched in flowers on their white shin high skirts. A ruffled dark pink blouse that does up at the top with a big pinkish white ribbon.

Sitting down at a table near the entrance, weapons set aside, Teal'c sitting to the far left right Jack in the middle and Dr. Parkins to the far right. Cillian sitting across from Teal'c with Stephan sitting across from O'Neill, snapping his right hands fingers above his head Stephan looked over at the bar keep. "Some Oakenraugh for Cillian and I, for our guests… the special Ralder please!"

Parkins quickly held up his hands, "Ralder doesn't have a high percentage of alcohol does it?" he quickly asked to have O'Neill roll his eyes as the hosts gave him confused looks.

"Alcohol?" Cillian asked and O'Neill thought quickly.

"Yeah uhh… stuff that one uses to celebrate after something great happens that can make them feel really good but if you drink a lot it can make you" O'Neill stopped as Cillian smiled and shook his head to look at Parkins.

"No, there is no alcohol in the drink you are receiving."

Right then a waitress came over, handing out the drinks to each person for Cillian to hold his own up and out towards his guests, "to new friends!" he declared, they all toasted to it and took a mouthful of their drinks.

Meanwhile Carter and Owen are deep into the forest, stepping over fallen trees, and moving around large rocks. "You weren't kidding when you said a nice hike, Owen" Carter commented as she is thoroughly enjoying the hike. The greenery and plant life that she'd been seeing along the way.

"I'm glad you like it Major Carter, there are other villages than our own on this planet but we don't stay in contact with them very much. They are several miles away in just as nice places as this" Owen informed her as he moved around a large tree. "And here is our destination!"

Stepping down into a nice four feet deep crevice that is five feet wide and filled with a dark but sparkly rock. Regular rock and dirt ground surrounding it and not very many trees living close to it.

"Wow… this is unique" Major Carter said as she climbed down to it, both moving to stand in the crevice on the rock and be surrounded by it. "I know that there is many types of rock on my planet, maybe if I can get a small sample and take it back with me I'll be able to find out if we do have it and find things out about it" she said in fascination.

"If you look hard enough you can tend to find small pieces, you have to hit it hard to get it off though as it is extremely dense" he explained and then he looked up at the tree's, "are you hungry?" and then looked at her.

Carter smiled as he crouched down in the crevice to look up at him, "yeah, I am a little" she answered for him to rub his hands together.

"I'll go and find some fruit, around here they grow really high up in the trees" he climbed out and started off, "I won't be long" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the thick trees beyond.

Looking down at the rock Carter looked hard and stepped around and moved her hands around to feel for anything her eyes may not be able to catch. After a few moments from under a ledge of the rock her fingertips glided over a small chunk sticking out. Crouching down further to have a look she lays down on her left shoulder to look under and see it, moving her fingers around it she pulls hard with what little grip she has and finally lets go. "Owen wasn't kidding… maybe my knife," she muttered as she pulled it out to hear some footsteps.

"That was fast… I found a little chunk here," Carter said as the footsteps came up closer till just above her. Crouching down to see her, she moved her knife around and with a large amount of strength only managed to make a small portion of the knife bend.

Deciding to give up and eat Carter moved t her hands and got up to see three Gua'uld standing just above her, the one closest with a staff weapon aimed at her only not opened. Slowly she put her hands up and onto the top of her head, "hand us your weapon and then climb out," the closest one instructed.

Carter did as he said, moving her gun over up to the ground where his feet are and climbed out. "How many others are here with you?" he asked as he motioned with his staff weapon for her to move away from the crevice and she did so, hands at her sides.

"None" came the short reply; he then looked at one of his two partners and gave a nod. A black man came up and before she could react he pulled out a Zat and shot her, the three watched as she slumped to the ground knocked out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter, please review your thoughts, ideas, comments and suggestions. I dreamt a very small portion of an SG1 dream, then when my house had a power outage I began to brainstorm how I could make it really good.

By:SLITH


	2. Daniel's Search & Discovery

Chapter 2:

Daniel's Search & Discovery

Five hours earlier Dr. Daniel Jackson knocked on General Hammonds office door to hear, "come in," voiced. Daniel stepped into the room to see the General at his desk with some paper work on it.

"Uh sir, I have heard that SG1 has made no attempts to contact the SGC, they're late in reporting back" Daniel observed and General Hammond set both hands onto his desk, folding his fingers together and leaned forward as Daniel moved to stand in front of his desk.

"You are correct Dr. Jackson, I have just told SG6 to stand by, I am going to send through a MALP in the next thirty minutes if we do not hear back and then I may send them through" General Hammond informed him and Daniel put his hands into his pockets.

"If I may, sir, could I go through first on my own?" Daniel requested. Knowing fully that in his time of going off world that good and bad things can happen and prevent one from being able to contact the SGC when supposed to. At times it can be something to do with the actual world to make complications.

Daniel watched as the General thought about the request and most likely the same thoughts going through his mind as Daniel's. Finally he nodded, "alright Dr. Jackson, I'll give you a window of one hour while over there to find out what is happening."

Taking his hands out of his pockets, a small smile came onto Daniel's face, and then one on Hammond's. "Thank you General" and with that Daniel left his office.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed since the conversation between Daniel and Hammond, now the Stargate is dialing to the planet where SG1 had gone. Daniel standing at the bottom of the ramp with a MALP sitting in front of him, all of his gear is on, wearing no hat as he and those in the control room watch the gate open. Within seconds the rush of what looks to be water surging out to go back into the center of the gate came out and now only the watery looking surface remains.

"MALP going in" came a voice over the speakers for the little machine to drive up the ramp and disappear into the blue. After a few moments of waiting, Daniel figured that Walter was relaying the normal information to Hammond in the control room.

'_Please be alright you guys… for all I know you could have gotten into a fight… or the locals have hidden the Stargate from you guys… again… perhaps it is life threatening to get to the Stargate_' Daniel's train of thought was interrupted by Hammond's voice over the speaker.

"Dr. Jackson, you can go through" Hammond said and with that Daniel walked up the ramp and through the Stargate. Coming out he was relieved to see that there is a small village just ahead, people walking around and trees surrounding the place. '_Okay… where are you guys? No sign of a fight…_' he quickly observed as he headed down the pathway and to the village.

Once there he noticed immediately he was getting some funny looks, looking around Daniel couldn't help but wonder where he should start. '_Hmmm… the locals are welcoming…_' Daniel thought as Teal'c then stepped out of a building on the far right, wearing his black shirt and cargo pants.

Hurrying over Daniel couldn't help but feel relieved, "Teal'c! What has been going on?" Daniel asked and noticed Teal'c looked confused so Daniel gave him his well-known quizzical look. "What?"

"I am sorry, have we met before?" Teal'c asked and Daniel felt even more puzzled, Teal'c put his hands behind his back like he normally does. Daniel put his hands into his pockets.

"Teal'c… we work together…" pulling his hands out of his pockets to aim both sets of fingers at himself, "Doctor Daniel Jackson" he said for Teal'c to tilt his head to the side.

"I do not recognize your name" Teal'c said in return for Daniel to rub the back of his head with his fingers.

'_Oh crap… why does this feel so familiar?_' Daniel closed his eyes shut tight in thought. Opening his eyes he looked left and right to see that Teal'c had walked by and is headed for the fields of crops. Hurrying after him Daniel ran up to be in front of him.

"Hang on… we work at the SGC, on Earth" Daniel started, his hands out wide in trying to ask him to stop moving. Teal'c finally stopped, looking down at the young man before him. His eyebrows furrow as he starts to remember something, standing in a row at he end of the ramp with O'Neill, Carter, and Dr. Jackson all in uniform with the Stargate before them.

Noticing the look on his face Daniel held up his hands, almost in desperation, "what? What do you remember?" he asked and Teal'c finally looked at him.

"Standing with you in a room, with O'Neill and a blonde woman…" Teal'c answered for Daniel to fight back the urge to get excited.

"Yes… the blonde woman is Major Samantha Carter" Daniel coaxed and Teal'c suddenly had a flashback of fighting along side of each person. Looking up at Daniel, Teal'c's eyes showing confusion and recognition. "Something more?"

Teal'c gave a curt nod, "Indeed, a memory that we have fought together… if it was a memory" Teal'c added and Daniel shook his head.

"Okay… do you have a place where you can be on your own and not be disturbed?" Daniel asked to receive a nod. "Alright… I want you to go there and concentrate on remembering, where is this place so I can find you later?"

"The place where you met me at, bottom floor, second door on the right" Teal'c told him and Daniel smiled, giving a nod to watch Teal'c start to head back. He followed after him to see a large silver ball come up and onto the Chrome stand.

Many villagers came out to watch it including O'Neill, Owen, Cillian and Stephan. Daniel remembered seeing the same ball on Apophis's ship a while back. What came up on the ball wasn't Apophis though; he felt his heart rate pick up as Carter came up and onto the screen. Seeing her wrists bound, vest off; looking over at Jack he notices right away his expression is passive.

Looking back at the ball he watched as two Gua'uld came up and onto the screen, "what is the symbols to your planet?" the big guy asked and Daniel watched as she said nothing for his partner to hit her in her mouth. Making her lip split and bleed.

Upon seeing the strike, Teal'c's fists tightened, in the corner of Daniel's eye he watched as Teal'c went stiff.

"What is the symbols to your planet?" the smaller one demanded and again Carter said nothing, in return the smaller guy delivered a punch to her stomach. "This room is nice and small… if we don't get to you, the heat surely will" the smaller guy stated as the bigger one came up again.

'_Hold on Sam… I'll come and get you once I can and once I find out where you are being held_' Daniel thought as he hurried along through the village, none of the villagers even noticing him leaving except for Teal'c.

Running up to the Stargate, Daniel looked around to be sure no one was watching and dialed. Quickly going to the MALP he moved to being in front of the microphone and camera, once the Gate opened he punched in his code to the SGC.

"General Hammond?" Daniel asked while looking into the camera.

"I am here Dr. Jackson, what do you have to report?" came his voice through the MALP speaker.

Placing his right hand onto the MALP while crouching down, "I found Teal'c and O'Neill, when I met up with Teal'c he didn't remember me. But he seems to be remembering bits and pieces; this is looking similar to what happened on P3R-118, sir. I have yet to speak with Jack and Sam has been captured by Gua'uld but I have yet to find out where they are keeping her" Daniel informed Hammond.

"How do you know that Major Carter has been captured by the Gua'uld, have you seen Dr. Robert Parkins and how are the locals acting?" Hammond asked for Daniel to take a deep breath.

"In the middle of the village a large silver ball appeared, it showed Carter being held up by chains and then being questioned by two Gua'uld. She has given nothing to them… Teal'c reacted to her being hit and the villagers seem weary of me… standoffish. I have yet to find Dr. Parkins" Daniel answered feeling Hammond should know of what is happening to Samantha.

"See what else you can find out about the Gua'uld on that planet, do what you can to get Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to remember as much as possible and then report back" Hammond instructed him for Daniel to nod and look off to the bushes to his right.

'_This is not going to be easy…_' crossed through Daniel's mind before he looked back at the camera. "You got it" Daniel said in response and then the gate shut off.

Turning around to look at the village, he looked up at the sky as he started down the path towards the village once again.

Once there Daniel had a quick glimpse around the main area. "If I were Jack, where would I be?" he wondered and decided to go around in behind of the buildings to the left to hear a chopping sound. Going in behind the restaurant he felt relief to see that Jack is chopping wood.

"Hey Jack!" he called out as he came over, O'Neill brought the axe down and split a good chunk of wood in half. Setting the axe down, "yes?"

Walking to stand in front of the stump where the chunks of wood go to be chopped Daniel licked his lips in thought of how to approach him. "Do you recognize me?" Daniel asked and O'Neill's right brow rose.

"No… should I?" he asked, giving Daniel a wondering look as he rests both hands onto the bottom of the handle.

"Yes, I am your friend Doctor Daniel Jackson, we both work together with Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter for the SGC back on Earth" Daniel tried to jog his memory and O'Neill thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope, sorry… must be mistaking me for someone else" O'Neill said like it was as simple as that while grabbing another chunk of wood to put it onto the stump.

Shaking his head, "no Jack… think hard, you had a son named-"

"-No" Jack interrupted him but not yelling, in a calm manor, looking at him, "I have never had a child" O'Neill stated it like a fact. No if, and or buts.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Please Review, I enjoy hearing your thoughts on what you thought. Tell me your ideas, thoughts, suggestions, etc. in your review. Anyone can leave a review.

By: SLITH


	3. Torment

Chapter 3:

Torment

Half an hour earlier Daniel moved in behind of Parkins, working as quickly as he could to undo the bindings. The man looks very fearful with a gag in his mouth, being tied to a very thick tree just ten feet from the gate. Daniel was about to dial home when he heard muffled cries coming from the forest; Owen had come to him two hours earlier recognizing his outfit.

Owen had told Daniel he didn't know of what had happened to Major Carter, that he went off to get something to eat and when he'd returned she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Daniel had asked him about Dr. Parkins and he didn't have any idea of where he'd gone, Owen told him not to ask Stephan about it either as he'd noticed the man had been acting strange ever since Jack and Teal'c had their drinks.

Daniel asked Owen about the Gua'uld and found out where they stay, he'd told Owen to stay low-key and to not come talking to him out in public. Remembering what happened to Brenna when she wanted to help them, he didn't want Owen to get hurt for trying to help them too.

Teal'c had begun to remember some more while on his own in the room he'd been given. He had been given strict instructions from Daniel to stay in his room until further notice, so here Daniel is now, helping to free Dr. Parkins.

Finally his hands were free for him to stand up and remove the gag from his mouth, "the heck is going on here?" Dr. Parkins asked in a hush tone, looking clearly frightened.

Coming to stand in front of him, Daniel put a hand onto each of his shoulders, "calm down and tell me of what happened, okay?" Daniel said in a quite tone for Dr. Parkins to take a few deep breaths and look Daniel in the eye.

"We were given drinks, to welcome us to the world while Major Carter went off with a boy to look at some stones. The moment after I swallowed it I burst from my chair and began to cough and gag, I ended up on having to heave it up out back of the place. I think I tasted something extremely tart. They didn't take to lightly to my behavior-" Parkins then watched give him a look.

"Who are they?" Daniel asked, wanting to understand the full story.

"Stephan and this guy, he must have been in the back or something and I tried to explain myself but they hushed me and told me I should go for a walk in the woods first, I haven't seen or heard from Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c or Major Carter since. They tied me up out here right away and knocked me out" Dr. Parkins explained for Daniel's hands to drop to his sides.

Raising his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger with his eyes closed. "Okay… here is what I'm going to do" Daniel started to move his right hand out, open hand direct at Dr. Parkins. "I am going to send you back to the SGC, but be sure that reinforcements are not sent, tell them that I know of where Major Carter is being held and that I nearly have Teal'c back. Okay?" Daniel asked and Dr. Parkins nodded in accepting.

"Right, tell General Hammond not to send reinforcements, that you know where Major Carter is and that you almost have Teal'c back" he gave a shaky nod once repeating his instructions back.

"Good, now lets stay low to the ground on our way to the Stargate, it isn't very far" Daniel instructed and both creeped through the woods, Daniel keeping his attention ahead of them and in the direction of where he knows the path is.

Stepping out of the woods and hurrying over to the DHD, Daniel quickly began to press the buttons with Dr. Parkins standing right behind him watching the village for anyone coming. Reaching up Daniel presses the center button and goes to his wrist once again to press the necessary buttons for the control room in the SGC to open the Iris.

"I wish you luck Dr. Jackson…" Parkins said as the Stargate activated, within seconds the watery like surface in the gate settled.

"Thanks…" moving to the MALP Daniel crouched down in front of the camera, "I am sending Dr. Parkins through, General" Daniel informed to the lens.

"We are ready on our end" General Hammond said in return and with that the doctor walked through the gate, within moments the gate shut down for Daniel to turn around and look at the village.

'_Time to try and get through to Jack_' he thought and jogged down to the village. In hopes that Sam is doing okay and that Teal'c is getting more memory back. Once there he could tell right away that the villagers were avoiding looking at him '_Jack… where are you?_' and right then Jack stepped out of the restaurant to take a deep breath of fresh air.

Walking over to him, "Jack, I need to talk to you" Daniel said to see him roll his eyes. But he stayed there much to Daniel's surprise, "have you been having unexplained images come to your mind?"

Shaking his head, a smile on his face and putting his hands into his pockets, "nope, nudda" and Daniel recognized that look as he'd seen it many times before, he'd have to tell Jack later that he still is a non-convincing liar.

"What was it of Jack? Was there a gate like the one at the top of the pathway over there in it?" Daniel asked for O'Neill to give him a questioning look. "Was the gate in a room with a ramp going up to it?" Daniel pressed to see something in Jack's eyes.

O'Neill then took a step toward Daniel, took hold of his left bicep with his right hand and forced him to walk with him to the left while pointing with his left index finger. "How the hell do you know that?" he asked, clearly angered and frustrated that Daniel knows something he hadn't yet figured out.

Daniel opened his mouth to answer when the silver ball became active again '_oh no… Sam'_ he dreaded what would be happening next. O'Neill let go of Daniel and they both walked over as O'Neill had started to take them out towards the crops, away from the others. But now everyone wanted to see of what was coming up now for them all to see.

They all watched as the blonde woman came up on the ball again, the same two Gua'uld approaching her. Daniel turned his attention to Jack to see if he would now react to seeing her, his eyes are glued to the ball. Looking back over they can hear what the men are asking her, Daniel flinched at both punches that she received.

Continuing to watch until she finally made a statement, he looked at Jack to see his jaw clench at seeing her get hit. Looking down he sees that his fists are clenched. Returning his attention to the ball to see them continue to question, she gave simple answers, once seeing the one man yank back on her head Daniel tore his eyes from the ball to stand partially facing Jack.

"She is protecting you and Teal'c, Jack! How can you just stand here and not want to take action?" Daniel asked him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Now things are getting interesting - I hope. All depends on what one defines as being interesting... anyways. Please Review, I want to know your thoughts, what you like, any ideas you have, suggestions popping into your head. Things are about to get even better, I assure you.

By: SLITH


	4. Against the Odds

Chapter 4:

Against the Odds

Pacing back and forth, Daniel has his hands folded across his chest; Teal'c is sitting at the end of his bed with all of his gear on. "Colonel O'Neill will be here shortly, do not let your mind be clouded by thoughts of what Major Carter could be going through Daniel Jackson. We must keep our minds clear and focused" Teal'c spoke and finally the room door opened for Jack to hurry in.

"Sorry I took so long, didn't want anyone to see me come in" O'Neill explained, all of his gear on. P90 in his arms, ready to threaten anyone who gets in his way of rescuing Carter.

Teal'c got to his feet then and grabbed a hold of his staff weapon that was leaning against the wall next to his bed. "I am ready" Teal'c said for O'Neill to look at Daniel, knowing that he doesn't need to ask him. Opening the door behind him the three then hurried out of the room, down the rest of the short hallway, through the main area of tables and chairs with bookshelves lining a fair few walls but scrolls instead of books.

Stepping outside to see Stephan with a young man next to him, the young man is taller than Stephan with medium length blond hair, parted down the middle, layered at the ears and cut down the sides. A pointed nose, dark blue eyes and a small patch of a beard on his chin. Wearing the same sort of clothes as Owen.

"Why all dressed up friends?" Stephan asked as Cillian came rushing out of his little condo of a home to the left of the restaurant.

"We are leaving to go and get Major Carter back from the false god you worship!" O'Neill stated, not hiding his anger.

Pointing his right index finger at O'Neill, "he is a powerful god! And you are going nowhere!" the man retorted for the guy next to him to step towards the three. O'Neill then raised his gun at Stephan.

"Get out of our way or I will shoot you!" O'Neill threatened and Teal'c then aimed his staff at the guy, Daniel pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Stephan.

Cillian then looked at the Colonel, "please, don't… he went to a planet and met a man named Administrator Calder who spoke of you and of what you did on his planet" he explained how they got the drug. Turning to Stephan, "let them go!"

Stephan looked at Cillian in the corner of his eye, "on that planet you stopped perfectly innocent people from living their day to day lives" he stated.

"Only because those giving the power to the city above them thought that their planet had frozen over, we gave the workers new lives!" Daniel rebounded on Stephan and O'Neill then aimed his gun down and fired three shots into the ground at Stephan's feet. Showing that his frustration at not being able to get to Carter is on a thin line, causing the people watching and the three men in front of them to jump. Surprised by what the weapon does.

"MOVE IT!" O'Neill ordered as he aimed it as Stephan's chest, shock on the man's face with a hint of anger.

Stephan and the boy next to him took steps back and away, letting the three walk past to jog up between the fields of crops and into the forest.

"Daniel, I hope that kid gave you good directions" O'Neill said as they all jumped over a tall fallen tree, weapons in hands and bringing out flashlights to be able to see where they're going.

"He did… gave me landmarks too, may be a little tricky to spot them in the dark but I won't let that stop us from getting to Sam" Daniel answered as he shifted on his feet to move around a tree. "The place is four miles from the village," Daniel added, adding to each of their minds the urgency of getting there as soon as possible.

* * *

Forty minutes later the two Gua'uld came into the small room where Carter is being kept, setting the recording device down again and turning it on. A small bucket of water got set down with a large cup as to not use all of the cold water at once.

The hair along her hairline is wet from sweat, legs feel dead and arms are lead weights just waiting to fall. Head hanging low, tired and not even looking up to see the men walk in. Physically and mentally exhausted but far from giving them what they want.

"Now things are going to get painful for you, if you don't tell us the symbols for your planet" the smaller guy said, holding a long dagger in his right hand.

In a low tone but loud enough for them to hear it, eyes closed, "I will never tell you them" Carter answered, before moving her head up to look at them. Not having seen the dagger that is positioned at her left side of the lower abdomen.

"That will not do" the bigger guy said from behind his partner, the smaller one pressed the cold tip of the blade to her making Carter flinch and then her jaw clench.

He presses the dagger in a little harder until he knows it is going through the shirt and going into her a bit, pulling it up to her mid abdomen. "What are the symbols to your planet?" he asked again, pausing the dagger.

Looking at him she says nothing, in return her presses the dagger into her more before continuing to move it up at an angle to the other side of her lower chest. Watching her cringe before he pulls it out. Blood on the tip of the dagger.

"Just tell us what we want to know, and your life will be spared" he partially lied as he did a side step away to hand the dagger off to his partner.

Letting her head hang a little bit, eyes closed, "no matter what you do… I won't talk" Carter stated, the small guy went to the bucket and scooped up a large portion of cool water.

The one before her pressed the dagger into her shirt at her right side, mid height of her abdomen. Slowly moving it across and then to pull it out as where his friend had moved it up to crouch down a little and with a quick thrust, stabbing the outer left side of her left thigh.

A cry of pain came out of her, her leg bleeding instantly and burning with pain from how deep it got. The big guy then went into her face, "what are the symbols to your planet?" he asked, Carter closed her eyes to not look at him.

The smaller one stepped up and tossed the water to her face, the cool water catching her off guard into gasping and coughing. "What are the symbols to your planet?" the small guy asked as the big one prepared to yank the dagger out of her leg.

Swallowing she opens her eyes to look at the small guy, "your starting to sound like a broken record" she couldn't help it, she had to say it. Hearing that question over and over again was getting to be tiring on its own.

The two guys looked at one another, confused by what she'd meant by a record and the big guy yanked the dagger out of her leg for her to give a short cry out of pain and wince. Closing her eyes shut tight, moving in her restrains from the pain coursing through her leg.

Placing the tip of the blade to her throat, Carter opened her eyes a little to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something when gunshots going off from somewhere in the building got their attention.

Looking to one another, the short one motioned with his head for the other to take a look. More gunshots went off and the door then opened as the big guy was about to open it for a set of gun shots to go off in killing him, the big guy falling down in the doorway with the dagger clattering to the floor.

O'Neill and Teal'c both then stepped inside for Teal'c to immediately shoot the other Gua'uld down. The moment that they both set their eyes and took in her condition, both felt panic and worry. "Teal'c get her arms free" O'Neill said as he set his gun to hang free on his shoulder as he moved to stand in front of Carter.

Gently placing his hands to cup her face and hold her head up, he watched her eyes come up to meet his. "Where are you hurt?" he asked softly as Daniel came up to the door finally, having been running down the hall.

Feeling his heart go up and into his throat, Daniel stood at the door, gun in hand watching as Teal'c grabs the keys for the cuffs around her wrists.

Swallowing and in a weak voice, "left thigh… stabbed… stomach has some deep cuts… sir?" she said as Jack went into one of his pouches to pull out a roll of gauze.

"Major, don't talk if you don't need to, save your strength" O'Neill said and he looked over his shoulder at Daniel while he got the gauze ready to wrap it around her leg wound. "Keep watch while I get Carter bandaged up" O'Neill instructed and Daniel took a deep breath before turning to the hallway in time to see two Gua'uld approaching for him to shoot them down. Using the doorframe as cover.

"Colonel O'Neill, can you hold Major Carter while I free her form the restraints?" Teal'c asked as Jack realized it would be better to bandage her while she is laying on the ground.

Standing up O'Neill moved over to her right side, carefully moving his right arm in behind of her knees and left arm taking hold of her upper back. Teal'c unlocked the cuffs while holding her arms and set each of her arms down instead of letting them drop. O'Neill slowly set her down onto the floor, trying to be as gentle as possible to take his gun off of himself, "Daniel! Use my gun" he called and tossed it over for Daniel to catch and just in the nick of time as three Gua'uld came up for him to shoot down. "Watch his back T" O'Neill further instructed and Teal'c went to the doorframe to watch the other end.

Going over to her other side he takes the roll of gauze and wraps it around her left legs thigh, making sure to wrap it on tight before doing a good naught right over it. "Okay and your stomach?" he asked to notice that her eyes are closed.

"Yes" came a low and drained answer, feeling relief that she is still conscious at least. Lifting the bottom of her shirt a little to see the cuts made.

"Looks like some of these cuts are already healing a little… I'm not going to have you walk" O'Neill stated as he heard shots being fired by both Teal'c and Daniel. "I'm going to carry you." With that he waited for no gunshots to go off, "Daniel, help me get Carter onto my back!"

Wasting no time Daniel hurried over and slung the gun over his shoulder, "I'm going to lift you up, Sam, okay?" he asked, not really wanting an answer but wanting her to know of what he's doing as her eyes are still closed. Taking her by her under arms, Daniel pulled her right up while Jack crouched down and angled himself towards Daniel for him to carefully move her over his shoulders. Right leg over Jack's right shoulder. "Got her?"

Jack stood up straight and nodded, "yeah, I've got her. Now lets get out of here," O'Neill stated for him to then pull out his handgun, ready to shoot down anyone who stands in his way.

With Daniel behind him and Teal'c in front of him, all three went to the hanger to get into some ships.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Now what you might ask? Well nicer things, no torture, just... gah I cannot spoil it. Have to wait and read to find out. Please Review, I want to read your ideas, suggestions and all of your thoughts on this. I love reading reviews to know of what you think.

By: SLITH


	5. Preserving Time

Chapter 5:

Preserving Time

The pain is gone, feeling comfortable, arms no longer suspended above head, instead laying peacefully at sides. Hearing a beeping sound coming from the heart-rate machine, tightening both hands to notice someone's hand is in her right. Opening her eyes Carter sees Colonel O'Neill sitting in a chair to her right.

Leaning forward in his chair with a smile on his face, "how ya feeling?" he asked, smiling back to feel the bruise's on her face a little.

"Pretty good… how long have I been out?" Carter asked for O'Neill glimpsed up at the clock.

"A good ten hours" he answered as Janet then came over, a smile on her face as she comes to the end of the bed holding a clipboard to her chest and wearing her usual white doctors uniform.

"How is our patient doing?" Janet enquired. O'Neill then looked over at Janet with the smile still on his face.

"Pretty good, doc" O'Neill answered as Janet looked over what the machines are saying to look back at the two.

"I'll go and notify General Hammond" Janet said as she looked at her watch, "looks like Teal'c and Daniel should be here shortly" and with that she went over to a wall phone not to far away.

"Sorry we couldn't get there any sooner, Stephan got a hold of the drug used on us on P3R-118" he explained as Daniel and Teal'c both walked in. Both of them moving down her left.

"Hey, you put up quite the fight" Daniel complimented with a smirk, proud of how long she'd fought for.

"Thanks… how did you find me?" Carter asked, feeling a little livelier the more she lays there but still drowsy from the morphine.

Putting his right hand onto Daniel's left shoulder, "Daniel Jackson found out through the young man, Owen" Teal'c said, a smile on his face for O'Neill to set his left hand over the back of her hand.

"When we got into there, Teal'c had an idea of where you'd be kept. However, hearing you cry out in pain led us right to your room" O'Neill finished the explanation.

A look of remembering something came onto Daniel's face then, Carter gave him a curious look. Daniel then looked a little awkward, "Uhh… I spoke to Dr. Robert Parkins and he has decided not to go off world for a long time."

They all heard footsteps for General Hammond to walk up to the end of the bed, "Hello Major Carter, how are you feeling?" he asked, a pleasant smile on his face at seeing her in one piece.

"I feel really good, a little tired but it's to be expected" she smiled with a shrug.

"Good to hear, Dr. Fraiser said you'll be bed ridden for about another week and a half. Her main worry is your leg" General Hammond informed her, then looking at the rest of SG1. "I advise that the three of you take some vacation time."

Jack then lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers, "dang it, I was going to see if Carter would actually go fishing with me" he said and sat back in his chair for an idea to instantly pop into his head. "Hmm… wheel chair?" he wondered and looked up at General Hammond.

"Ask Dr. Fraiser" Hammond said for Jack to look at Carter then.

"Will you come up to go fishing… I mean" he then sat back to look around the room, "unless if you'd rather stay in this hospital bed" he commented for Carter to smile and shake her head.

Daniel noticed in the corner of his eye a slight look of relief on Teal'c face.

"That sounds pretty nice, sir" Carter answered for him to let go of her hand, looking like a kid as he goes off in search for Dr. Fraiser to ask.

The alarm then went off for the Stargate, Hammond looked at the three, "that'll be SG3 coming back, I'll see you all later. Get some rest Major Carter," he added.

"I will, thank you, sir" Carter responded back before he turned and left the room, leaving Teal'c and Daniel there.

Daniel put his right hand onto her left forearm, "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Sam" a cute smile on his face for Jack to hurry back. A look of pure joy on his face.

"We are going fishing!" O'Neill announced.

* * *

A light breeze could be heard going through the leaves on the trees, the sound of the water relaxing, chipmunks having a conversation in a tree across the water somewhere. The sound of air being released from a bottle of beer as Jack takes a swig from it before setting it down onto the dock next to his chair.

Sam is wearing a light creamy brown and marble white t-shirt with a fishing vest and navy knee high shorts with sandals to top it all off. Sitting in a lawn chair, a crutch propped up against the back of her chair. Jack is wearing a white t-shirt with his own fishing vest, cargo knee high beige shorts and his own pair of sandals.

"This is nice and relaxing, sir" Sam said and Jack gave her an accusing look.

"Out here, no ranks… alright, Sam?" Jack asked and saying her first name even felt weird, he pushed it aside though to enjoy it while he can.

A small smile coming to her lips, "sorry Jack" a slightly embarrassed look on her as he'd made the request on the way over. Looking at the fishing pole in her right hand, with a round red and white bobber in the water. "So, I wait till the bobber goes under the water and start to try and reel it in?"

Jack smiled at her, "you don't start to try and reel it in right away, as the fish might try and nibble at it first. You have to wait until it stays under for maybe two seconds or more, also let your instincts tell you of when you think the time is right. Give a quick yank on the pull upward to make sure you've hooked it and if you have then reel it in, but" he rose up his left hand briefly. "If you feel that you cannot handle the fish, tell me and I'll take the fishing rod," he offered.

Looking out at the water, "even though we had to wait a few days until I could leave Janet's care, it is nice to be out in the fresh air of our own wilderness" Sam commented. Taking a deep breath in through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth, content.

"Yeah… oh and that reminds me" Jack started and looked around at his vest to unzip a pocket and pull out a waterproof disposable Kodak camera. Standing up he winds the camera up and aims it at Sam, "smile" he says and she gives him a smile. Pressing the button they both hear the click.

Reaching up with her right hand, "how about a shot of the both of us?" Sam offered and Jack smirked as he crouched down next to her while winding the camera again.

Handing the camera to her as she'll have an easier time pressing the button with him on the right. "Okay… 3… 2… 1" Sam counted and both smiled as she pressed the button to hear a click.

Looking at the water, they both noticed that her bobber suddenly went under and came back up. Grabbing a hold of the handle with both hands, already set so if she lets go of the reel handle it won't go back out. "Wait…" Jack instructed, as they watched the bobber go back under, after two seconds, "now!" he said and at the same time her instinct told her to give a yank and she did right on time.

The end of the fishing rod bending and Sam felt the pull of the fish, turning the reel handle quickly. She can feel it moving left and right, trying to get away with the bait on the hook, standing up roughly, making sure to put the weight on her right leg.

"You got it, you got it…" Jack said full of anticipation, standing there next to her, watching her pull up on the fishing rod and wheel in the fish as quickly as possible.

Fingers almost clutching the tab of the reel handle, Sam leans back a little more and finally the fish is pulled out of the water. "YES! I caught a fish!" Sam calls out in pure joy at seeing the large Rock Bass she pulled out of the water. Jack threw both fists into the air, triumphantly, "WOOOO! You caught a Rock Bass!" he says as the fish continues to give a few kicks with his tail. It looks to be roughly eighteen to twenty inches long.

Lowering both arms as Sam brings the fish up closer to the top of the pole, Jack grabs for his camera, "stand close to it Sam!" Jack calls out, and Sam stands with it right next to her, extremely proud of this huge catch to hear the click of the camera as it took the picture.

The End

* * *

The last part with the fishing, was something that popped into my head while doing up the 4th chapter. The ending was the tricky part for me but once I realized that if I cannot make it better than it currently is, then to leave it. I am very happy with the whole story in how it turned out and I hope you liked reading it.

My friend Mur came up with the chapter title for me.

Please Review! I really want to know of what you thought of the overall story.

Started: Monday February. 2, 2009

Finished: Friday February. 6, 2009 10:58 p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
